<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've got you by DreamingIsAlwaysPossible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979744">We've got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible/pseuds/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible'>DreamingIsAlwaysPossible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dream Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, I mean this is kind of crack, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Protective Huang Ren Jun, Protective Lee Jeno, Protective Na Jaemin, Unwanted Sexual Advances, because of a lost bet, it's at least a roller coaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible/pseuds/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck talks the rest of dream's 00-line in to a bet. He didn't think he'd be the one to bear the consecuenses. Good thing the rest of them got his back. </p><p>(This evolved from crack to a bit of angst, because I can't seem to leave it alone?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; NCT Dream Ensemble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this showed up in my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. I guess some inspiration came from when Hyuck wanted to play rock, paper, scissor and they all won against him in the first round. As well as when Mark visited them and they asked him to dance to We Go Up. Also, mainly, the short video of Taeyong and girl Haechan. </p><p>Sorry, had to get this out of my head and I thought, why not share it? Someone might enjoy it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started with comment from Donghyuck. </p><p>They had been out, trying to get into a bar, but not passing the age restriction. They hadn’t wanted to draw more attention to themselves, even if they might have gotten in, had the doorman known who they were, and had been forced to continue down the road. </p><p>“This would not happen if we were girls. Like, if I had boobs and a skirt they would have let me pass.” He kicked a rock laying on the sidewalk. </p><p>“You’re right, this wouldn’t have happened had you been a girl, because you’d be assaulted by the third corner, or be found in a ditch the next morning.” Renjun answers, deadpan. They all chuckled at Hyuck’s shocked and horrified face. </p><p>“What? You know it’s true! Hyuck wouldn’t put up with anything people might throw at him, and get in to trouble.” Renjun added. </p><p>“No,” Chenle contemplates “that sounds more like what you’d do Renjun-hyung. Donghyuck-hyung only shows his sass with us.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Let’s bet!” </p><p>“What are we betting on?” Renjun butted in. </p><p>They were waiting backstage for another TV-show and were bored. With dream that never ended well. </p><p>“Mark is coming by soon and Jeno and I were discussing if he remembers our dances! I want to bet on it, you in?” </p><p>Renjun looked at Hyuck skeptically. “Yeah, sure. Jaemin?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin argued he wouldn’t while Renjun agreed with Hyuck that he would. </p><p>“I’ve been prectiving with him, if he fails me now I’m gonna kick his ass! So Renjun and I against Jeno and Jaemin?” </p><p>“No wait, I don’t want to be on team with Haechan.” Hyuck pouted. </p><p>“Okay, more fun for me when I win against all of you!”</p><p>“So what is the price and punishment?” Donghyuck’s eyes lit up. What he suggested made all the boys look at him as if he’d grown another head. Their protests fell on deaf ears. </p><p>“Yes we are! My idea is brilliant!” He crossed his arms. “We get an answer to yesterday’s debate and it’s hilarious!” </p><p>“Hyuck, we’re not letting anyone walk around in public dressed as a girl. Do you realise the repercussions we could face?” Renjun sighed and dropped his head into his hands. </p><p>“Just because you’re too scared! Jaeminnie agrees with me!” Two pairs of pleading eyes turned to the rapper. </p><p>Biting his lip he looked between the two. “I don’t know…” He glanced at the wide eyed Jeno standing next to them. </p><p>“Imagine Jeno dressed as girl,” Hyuck whispered in Jaemin’s ear. The younger burst out laughing at Jeno’s terrified eyes. He was shaking his head while holding up his hands, slowly backing away. </p><p>“Or Renjun.” Jaemin’s eyes lit up while Renjun’s scowl deepened. </p><p>“Oh he’d be so cute!” He grabbed Renjun’s cheeks squeezing them while Renjun batted at Jaemin’s arms. </p><p>Hyuck turned to Jeno. “Come on! You know it’d be so funny!” </p><p>After a few minutes of arguing Donghyuck had somehow convinced them all, though it took some real effort to get Renjun. </p><p>“I still think this is a Bad Idea.” </p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t chicken out now!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Mark finally showed up they greeted him as they usually would, loudly and enthusiastically. Jeno ended up being the one to bring up the question concerning their bet. </p><p>“So hyung, do you remember the dance moves to our songs?” </p><p>“I do… but-” </p><p>“Show us!” Hyuck pulled at Mark’s arm. </p><p>“Oh uhm…” </p><p>Turned out he could barely keep up even a whole line. </p><p>Donghyuck stared at him in disbelief. All of them burst out laughing while Hyuck fell to his knees still staring at Mark. Mark turned to them looking sheepish and a bit confused.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a few days later when a new opportunity to go out presents itself. Donghyuck has never been less enthusiastic. </p><p>“I just don’t see the appeal.” He turned back to his phone. </p><p>“Quit faking, Hyuck. We all know it’s because of the bet.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know that Mark would actually let me down!” He theatrically threw himself over the armrest. </p><p>“Would you rather do it when the hyungs have time to join us, be our guest.” Renjun turned to walk back to his room but Donghyuck grabbed him. </p><p>“Please!” He was hanging from Renjun’s arm. “They’ll destroy me!” </p><p>“No, they wouldn’t. Laugh at you, sure, but-”</p><p>“No not them, we’ve done way weirder stuff. But like, what if anyone finds out!”</p><p>“This was your whole idea! Now you think of this? This is what I tried to tell you!” </p><p>“So let it go!” His eyes begging Renjun. </p><p>“Oh no. If this would have been us you would not let us get away, so neither are you!” Renjun grabbed the wailing Donghyuck and started dragging him down the hallway. </p><p>“What will they think of me!” </p><p>“Oh don’t be so dramatic, it’s not like we’re going to make you get up on stage. We’ll be discrete as always.” </p><p>“No, I’ve already been on stage dressed as girl, this is worse! What will the company say? The fans?! We’re never discrete and now it’s going to look like it’s something I do in my spare time!” </p><p>They reached Jeno and Renjun’s room where Jeno and Jaemin were waiting. On one of the beds there were a shirt with, in Donghyuck’s opinion, way too little fabric. They had at least been merciful and found him long black pants, though he wasn’t sure he’d fit in them with how thin they looked. </p><p>“So we managed to convince one of the stylists to get us these. They should, in theory fit you. So go get changed so we can get to the next step.” Hyuck looked at Jaemin, horrified.</p><p>“Or we could help you, it’s not like there’s much we haven’t seen before.”</p><p>“No, no, I’ll get going,” he was quick to reassure Jeno.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Standing in front of the mirror he wondered what he’d ever done to deserve to be in this seat. Or maybe not, but at least why this was the revenge they’d get on him. Sighing he picked up his own clothes and dragged his feet back to the bedroom. </p><p>“This is so uncomfortable! And I don’t even look like a girl, just like I have really bad taste in clothes!”</p><p>“They look great! We just have to make some adjustments… Right, we forgot to give you the bra.” Hyuck looked at Jaemin incredulously. </p><p>“I’m not putting on a bra, Nana.”</p><p>“Yes you are. We have to have some kind of support to be able to build boobs. At least that’s what stylist-noona said.” </p><p>So that’s what happened. And then the make up. How the four of them managed to actually make him look presentable was an enigma. </p><p>“Wonderful. Make up hasn’t completely ruined your appearance-” </p><p>“Of course not, few things can make this masterpiece look poor!”</p><p>“-high neck so we don’t have to worry about fixing a cleavage. Tight crop top-”</p><p>“It’s sexy right?” He winked at them. Jeno pretended to throw up.</p><p>“-and long trousers, because noona said you weren’t going to be able to handle a skirt.” He silently promised himself to thank their stylist the next time he saw her. “Wig on and then there’s just the heels left,” Renjun concluded. </p><p>“I’ll go get them!” Jaemin shouted.</p><p>“And I’ll get the bags!” Jeno disappeared out of the room after Jaemin. </p><p>As much as he was putting up a brave face he was getting more and more uneasy. He sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“This is going to be so much fun.” Renjun laughed lightly. Hyuck looked up at him. </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Renjun calmed down and sat next to him. </p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Hyuck fiddled hit the hem of his stomach-revealing shirt. Yes, he knew it’s called a crop top, but right now it didn’t deserve to be called by it’s real name. </p><p>“You’ll look after me, won’t you, hyung?” Renjun straightened his back. </p><p>“Absolutely. I was actually planning to bring a bag with a pair of your shoes and a sweatshirt, in case you’d need it. And we can stuff the wig in there, as well.” </p><p>After everything they’d put on him the heels were the least outrageous, but also what gave him the most trouble. He clung to Jeno while Chenle and Jisung were on the floor laughing. Jaemin was standing next to them looking proud of their work on Hyuck.</p><p>“Sorry, Hyuckie, they noticed us getting the heels and the bag,” Jeno said. </p><p>“Ah, it’s fine. And by the way Jeno, it’s called a purse.” This sent Chenle in to a new fit of laughter while he was digging for his phone. </p><p>“I- I have to send a picture to hyung! Or he won’t forgive us.”</p><p>Chenle snapped a picture and showed them. Hyuck looked absolutely miserable in it. The message in their chat had barely been sent before Mark responded with a ‘Cute!!! Our Hyuckie looking good!’ </p><p>While having Hyuck clinging to his arm Jeno thought out loud. </p><p>“What if they think one of us has a girlfriend?” Unluckily for him that was the perfect distance for Donghyuck to smack him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their theory had been that the more dressed up Donghyuck was, the less risk they ran of someone recognising him. That, paired with big black sunglasses and him basically being buried in Jaemin’s arm were the only reason he wasn’t turning back at this very moment. </p><p>Chenle and Jisung had to stay in. They were supposed to do a V-live but were sad to miss the shenanigans. </p><p>After walking for a bit, to get away from the places they usually frequented Hyuck finally puts an end to their adventure, announcing that his shoes were killing him and he had to sit down soon or they’d have to carry him. </p><p>Taking the lead he aimed for one of the better looking places and walked up with bouncing steps. If he was going to do this, he’d do it properly. </p><p>There were few people out on the street so he walked straight up to the doorman, who seemed to be a man in his early thirties.</p><p>“Hey!” He straightened his back and tried to keep his voice pitched up “Me and my friends would like to take a couple of drinks here, if that’s alright with you?” He stuck his hip out. </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” He sounded bored more than anything else. “Let me see your IDs.”</p><p>Belatedly he realised, while handing his over, that the man would clearly be able to see that he’s not a woman on his ID-card. He swallowed and met Renjun’s eyes, who were looking back at him with something akin to dread in his wide eyes. They could both see the headlines of tomorrow. </p><p>The man looked at him, the corner of his mouth now angled upwards and with a raised eyebrow. But either the man didn’t check or he didn’t care because just a minute later they were walking up to the cloakroom while the sound of the music grew louder. </p><p>Renjun volunteered to check in all of the their jackets and his bag while Jeno went to the bar. Hyuck and Jaemin stumbled further in, looking for a table or any kind of chair. </p><p>They actually had a good time. </p><p>Sure, the heels stopped him from dancing any longer amount of time and he had a minor crisis with the bathrooms, not wanting to walk in to the men’s while dressed like a woman and get questioned. But that was solved when he was informed that there were actually single bathrooms one floor up. </p><p>All in all it was a good night. </p><p>He was up and dancing with Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were seated seemingly lost in their own world, when he felt his feet getting tired again. He told Jeno to sit down while he got them something from the bar.</p><p>Walking in heels while being tipsy in a sea of people in a mildly lit room was not the easiest. He leaning heavily on the bar while waiting to order, wondering how he was going get their drinks all the way back to their seats. </p><p>Suddenly he felt a clammy hand on the exposed part of his back. Whipping his head around he was met with an unknown face of a man a well bit in to his forties. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?” He pushed the hand away.</p><p>“No, I can buy my own dink.” </p><p>“No respect for your elders, hm?” The towering figure leaned closer.</p><p>“Not when they don’t deserve it.” </p><p>“Feisty, I can work with that.” Hand landed on his butt and he froze. Why couldn’t this man just take a hint?</p><p>“Get your hand off me! I’m not actually a girl. But even if I were, the way you are behaving is just appalling.” He shifted away from the unwanted contact and fully faced the man. </p><p>“Well, that’s not a problem. I don’t discriminate. I’ve heard boys like you are real pretty too, down on your knees.” A new type of dread filled him. </p><p>It was one thing to fend off misguided advances, those that weren’t actually aimed at him. This man however didn’t seem to care that Hyuck wasn’t what he’d been looking for and seemed just as set on getting him alone as before. </p><p>He walked closer and when Donghyuck tried to move away he was stopped by the bar disk meeting his back and a bar stool which was nailed to the floor. Almost tripping over his own feet because of the damned heels he leaned back against the bar. </p><p>“Leave me alone.” He heard how some of the strength in his voice was gone. The man placed his hands on Hyuck’s hips and took one last step closer, chest brushing against the fake boobs. </p><p>“You’re gonna sound so lovely when begging, aren’t you?” His hot breath brushing against Hyuck’s throat. Donghyuck was gripping the bar disk tightly, standing there frozen. He couldn’t spot any of his friends, their table too far away. In fact he couldn’t see much at all, all his focus gone to the unwelcome touches of this strange man. </p><p>Suddenly he disappeared and Hyuck saw someone swinging at the man’s face and a ‘thud’, just barely loud enough, was heard over the music. The man grabbed his face and was down for the count, at least for the time being. </p><p>There in front of him were their tiny Renjun, fist raised. </p><p>In the corner of his eye he could see Jaemin and Jeno running towards them as he fell into Renjun’s embrace. Shoving his face into the older’s neck he blocked out anything that wasn’t Renjun. </p><p>“I’ve got you, Hyuckie. It’s alright, we’re going now. I’ve got my stuff in the cloakroom, we’ll get you out of these clothes.” </p><p>Clinging to Renjun he saw Jaemin and Jeno standing between him and a now furious man, but all he could focus on was to get out of there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shivering from the chill air on his skin, he hurried to pull on the big sweater Renjun handed him. </p><p>Even if he was now wearing his own shoes he was still unsteady. He cast one last look back at the entrance, the old habit of making sure they weren’t followed. There he saw what he had missed the first time walking up to the door. </p><p>The age limit for acceptance in to the bar. </p><p>Turned out his, um, spectacular impression on the doorman didn’t matter, because they had been allowed in, regardless. </p><p>Chuckling weakly he pointed it out for the others. </p><p>Apparently walking for hours in heels, when inexperienced, affected one's feet and legs. The guys took turns giving him piggy back rides. </p><p>Renjun was walking next to him, while he was sitting on Jeno’s back. Jaemin was bouncing around them. </p><p>“Come on, Injunnie!” </p><p>“No, Jaemin.” </p><p>“<em> Please! </em>” He was hanging from the shorter boys shoulder. “It’ll be fun.” He turned his pleading eyes two Jeno and Hyuck, asking them to help him. </p><p>“Just once?” Renjun looked up at him for a second before sighing. </p><p>“Fine.” Jaemin beamed at Hyuck before crouching in front of Renjun. </p><p>When both Hyuck and Renjun was seated comfortably and hanging on to the two boys for dear life Jaemin started the countdown. </p><p>“3!” Hyuck tightened his grip but avoided strangling Jeno. </p><p>“2!” He closed his eyes and felt Jeno seize his calves, holding him up. </p><p>“1!” He took a deep breath when the bumpy ride started. </p><p>Jaemin and Jeno were racing down the street shouting and laughing. Looking up at the sky he felt the air ruffling his hair. He heard a shout next to him. </p><p>“Nana! That’s enough! Oh my god! Please don’t drop me!” He couldn’t hold back the laugh bubbling up in him. </p><p>“Ah, don’t worry Injunnie! I won’t!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following days an article with a blurry photo of Renjun squatting in front of Donghyuck while Jeno and Jaemin standing before them, blocking most of the view, surfaced. </p><p>They had all panicked for a moment, before Chenle had read the article and burst out laughing. </p><p>It said that while people may look down on idols partying, these boys deserved nothing but praises. Stepping in while a girl was being harassed, they were later seen walking her to the door. While nothing more was known about the mystery girl, the NCT members were seen walking home while a cab pulled out from the club a few minutes later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*No Donghyuck was harmed during the making of this.*</p><p>This was just supposed to be a short drabble! It has been sitting in my drafts as three sentences for weeks and then over two days, this abomination appeared. Oh well! </p><p>If you’ve gotten this far, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and didn’t feel like it was a waste of your time &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>